Tinsel Dragon
Tinsel Dragons were firstly given to the winners of the Tree Decorating contest in 2010; 5 first-place winners received a Gold Tinsel, 10 second-place winners received a Silver Tinsel and 15 third-place winners received a Bronze Tinsel variation. As such, there used to be only 5 CB Gold, 10 CB Silver and 15 CB Bronze Tinsel dragons in existence, but since Tinsels were given out as prizes for the Holiday Raffle 2011, there now exist 10 CB Gold, 20 CB Silver and 30 Bonze Tinsels. Shortly after prizes were handed out, they were extremely rare and considered one of the most valuable breeds on the site. However, with a radical increase in popularity, and thus breeding, they are becoming steadily more common. Currently they are considered between rare and uncommon. The dragons have no official name, but their spriter (Marrionetta) has stated that she refers to them as Tinsel Dragons. Many members of the DC community also call them Prize Dragons. If a scroll is sorted by breed, they appear alphabetized as "Prize 2010". Penk, the pink Spriter's Alt tinsel owned by Marrionetta, is a recolored silver Tinsel. Therefore, Penk's Tinsel eggs are always silver. Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg is very reflective, almost metallic-looking." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult None Sprite Artist(s) *Marrionetta (All) Gold Tinsel Dragon All 10 "CB" Gold Tinsel Dragons from 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010) and 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011): Show/Hide Content All gold tinsel dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg sequence Silver Tinsel Dragon All 20 CB Silver Tinsel Dragons of 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010) and 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011): '' (plus Marrionetta's Spriter's Alt)'' Show/Hide Content All silver Tinsel dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg Sequence Facts *(Abby) did not have a name until after the introduction of the new Gold sprites, when she was named "I Prefer The Old Golds". During the Valentine 2012 release her name was changed to "Yay For Red Valentine Dragons". Later her name changed to "Silly Nebs - Turn GREEN" and then around 02/28/2012, to "I Eat Purple Nebs And Flamingos". Around 03/05/2012, her name was changed to "Let's Replace People With Geese" then, on 03/15/2012, she was renamed "Never Trust A Brutus"; on 03/20/2012 her name was removed, so she remained unnamed until 04/23/2012, when she got the name "I Still Prefer The Old Golds". On 04/30/2012, she showed the name "Showing Double Spaces Is Evil" then, on 05/08/2012, her name was "All Job And Little DC" while at the end of September 2012 she was renamed "Queen of Balloon Refusals". Despite all these name changes, many users still refer to her as "Abby". As of 3/9/2013, her name is "Just Found Myself On Wiki." Bronze Tinsel Dragon All of the 30 known CB Bronze Tinsel Dragons of 2010 (Tree Decorating contest 2010) and 2011 (Holiday Raffle 2011): Show/Hide Content All bronze Tinsel dragons are descendents of at least one of these 'families'. Sprites Egg Sequence Spriter's Alt Tinsel Dragon Egg Sequence Facts *Marrionetta mentioned that her special pink Tinsel Dragon with the code Penk, in effect, is a recolored silver Tinsel that will breed as though it were one. *Penk hatched out of a normal Silver Tinsel egg and got her pink coloration by reaching adulthood. Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Prize Dragons Category:Marrionetta Category:Breedable Only Category:Western Dragons Category:Alternates